


Fading

by toesohnoes



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are laughing as they try to make it to bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4163173295/merlin-arthur-merlin-for-smithelockdown).

They’re laughing by the time they make it to Arthur’s bed, tumbling over each other in their haste. Merlin’s trousers become tangled in his boots when Arthur tries to yank them off for him, but by the time they’re both naked and Arthur looms over him the laughter has faded.

Arthur’s hand brackets the side of Merlin’s face as he kisses him, taking his time. Slow and thorough, Merlin knows that Arthur is trying to drive him mad on purpose. Arthur likes to dissolve him into a writhing, begging mess; Merlin is sure it’s a power thing, and he’s equally sure that Arthur will deny it if pressed. He’s equally equally sure, however, that right now he doesn’t have the brain power to object.

Arthur works his way down Merlin’s body as he drops soft kisses against his skin. Merlin’s cock stands strong and hard by the time that Arthur reaches it. Arthur’s attention makes him moan and fall back against the bed, his back arching as Arthur takes him inside his mouth. He loses himself willingly in intense heat and wet, strong suction.


End file.
